


The Getaway

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Doctor Doctor [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Control, Elizabeth Prentiss liked control.  Nothing about her relationship with Tom was about control.  That was refreshing and scary as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://impensada.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://impensada.livejournal.com/)**impensada** about the downtown Boston information. We’re still in the New England universe.

It was a gorgeous early spring night in the city of Boston. The temperatures had dipped low during the evening and there was the threat of rain that would linger well into the week but no one seemed to care. The winter was harsh and most hoped it was gone. The snow had melted and people came out of hiding. Elizabeth Prentiss spent the day antiquing.

It had been so long, not since she’d been shopping but since she had such fun. Surely her companion had something to do with it. Tom was at her side and he enjoyed himself just as much. They both enjoyed walking downtown Boston and the weather. They even stopped at a café to people watch, something Elizabeth had never done in the past.

Yes she gossiped while lunching with Amelia Preston. They even sometimes speculated what other people were talking about at tables near them at the country club but this was different. She didn’t think she’d ever laughed as much as she and Tom did that afternoon. They enjoyed lunch, they held hands, they smiled and Elizabeth was giddy.

“Damn, you're beautiful.” Tom said stroking her hand.

“Stop it.”

“I won't.”

“Tom…”

“What? Tell me I'm wrong.”

“You want me to tell you that I'm not beautiful?” Elizabeth asked.

“Well you want me to stop it so I assume that means you think you're not beautiful.”

Elizabeth rolled her eyes but she was still smiling. Tom took her hand, kissing it. Then he kissed her fingertips.

“Don’t do that.” She could barely whisper it.

“What?” He lowered his tone as well.

“My fingertips…don’t do that.”

“I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?”

“You're evil.” Elizabeth replied. “You're sexy, but oh so evil.”

“I'm gonna say it takes one to know one.”

They both laughed, Elizabeth reaching over to stroke his face. Sometimes he was too perfect. Sometimes she told herself to stop before she fell too hard. Sometimes she told herself she was much too old for this kind of girly giddiness. There were times when Elizabeth managed to let go and relish the attention. Tom seemed to want to give it and who was she to deny a man what he seemed to want so much. In the end, it benefited them both.

After their afternoon antiquing and enjoying themselves, Tom took Elizabeth to dinner at Parker’s Restaurant. They had a romantic table, shared a bottle of white wine, and whispered sweet nothings to each other. She couldn’t get enough, even excused herself to the bathroom to pinch herself. No, it was real. He was still there when she came out, looking at her as if she were the most beautiful woman in the room. He stood as she approached the table

“I pinched myself.” She said, joining him again and finishing her wine.

“Did you wake up?” Tom asked.

“No, I'm still dreaming.”

“Well, you're beautiful when you sleep so I won't disturb you.”

Tom paid for dinner, he always paid. Elizabeth wasn’t sure how she felt about that…she had plenty of money. So did he, but she had more. She figured he didn’t want to feel like a boy toy though there was only nine years between them. Well, she didn’t want to feel like a kept woman either.

Tom was just a gentleman, raised right. He believed there were certain things a woman could do but shouldn’t have to. This included opening doors, buying dinner, and lifting heavy objects. Elizabeth had to admit she could get behind never having to lift a box again.

She couldn’t break him out of the door habit, which she could live with; it was kind of nice. But the money thing…there would have to be some kind of compromise on that. She thought about it as they walked out of the restaurant and into the hotel. Tom held her hand as they walked toward the elevator instead of the door.

“Where are we going?” Elizabeth asked.

“Upstairs to our suite.” He replied.

“We have a suite? I thought we were driving back to Newberry tonight.”

“Why would we do that?” Tom asked as the doors opened and they stepped in. He pressed 20. “We have tickets to see Yo-Yo Ma tomorrow evening at Symphony Hall.”

“We do?”

“Yes. I actually have a whole long weekend planned. I think you should just sit back and enjoy it.”

“I didn’t even pack.” Elizabeth reasoned. “I can't be over an hour from home with no clothes.”

“Mmm, I like you without clothes.” He smiled.

“Tom, I'm being serious.”

“Martha packed everything you'll need. Its upstairs waiting for you…including a dress to the symphony.”

“What if I don’t like the dress she picked?” She was grasping at straws now but surprises were not her forte. Control, Elizabeth Prentiss liked control. Nothing about her relationship with Tom was about control. That was refreshing and scary as hell.

“You think Martha doesn’t know you well, love?” They walked off the elevator together and down the hall. “She packed five dresses.”

“She's an amazing assistant. Tom, I can't believe we’re doing this.”

“What? Enjoying ourselves?”

Elizabeth nodded, unable to say anything more. When he stopped looking at her to open the door, she pinched herself again. Nope, they were still there.

“Tell me what you're thinking.”

The sound of Tom’s voice brought Elizabeth out of her thoughts. He put his arms around her from behind; she leaned her body on his. Rubbing his arm, she sighed.

“It’s a beautiful night. I think we might get rain tomorrow though.”

“All the better to sleep in and have room service brunch.” Tom replied.

“I don’t know the last time I slept in.”

He whispered softly in her ear and Elizabeth’s cheeks flushed. Oh right, that was the last time she slept in. She smiled, turning in his arms.

“I'm glad you have such a good memory.” Elizabeth said.

“I don’t think a frontal lobotomy would make me forget that, Lids.” He kissed her. “You're not the only one who pinches yourself…I don’t know how I got so lucky.”

“I was stupid and ignored symptoms that I wasn’t well.”

“Which you're never going to do again.” He kissed her again. “I'm going to take such good care of you.”

“I can take care of myself, Doctor.”

“Yes, you can, and you do. But when you need a little something more…” Tom’s hands slipped down to her hips, fingers stroking across the satin of her nightgown. He closed his eyes as Elizabeth ran her hands over his shoulders and shoulder blades. He wasn’t wearing anything but a bath towel. “I will provide all services.”

Oh God.” Elizabeth laughed, leaning her head on his shoulder. “It sounds like I'm paying for these services.”

Tom laughed too, lifting her into his arms and carrying her over to bed. On the mattress they kissed and played. He loved the way Elizabeth sighed against him. Her desire excited him and she knew it, could feel it against her thigh.

“I bought you a present.” Tom said, nibbling on her earlobe.

“What did you say?”

“I bought you a present.”

“When did you find time to do that?” Elizabeth asked, caressing his face and pulling him into a smoldering kiss. They’d hardly done anything but she wanted to change that. She was ready and eager.

“I did it when you weren't looking. I wanted to give it to your tomorrow over brunch but I'm overruling myself.”

“Does that hurt?”

Tom laughed, kissing her once more. They were resting on the overstuffed pillows but when Tom reached under his he came out with a long jewelry box.

“What is this, Tom?”

“Just a little trinket that doesn't even begin to tell you how I feel.”

“You know you don’t have to buy me things.” Elizabeth said.

“Oh now you’ve gone too far, Ambassador Prentiss. I have to stop myself from overindulging you.” Tom stroked her face. “You should just surrender and let me have my way.”

“Mmm, it’s tempting.”

“I promise it won't hurt a bit.” He kissed her. “Open your gift.”

Elizabeth smiled, not knowing at all what to expect. Well, she knew it was jewelry…that wasn’t hard to see. Was it a necklace, a bracelet; perhaps a ring with the long box as a way to throw her off. She wouldn’t know until she opened it and even though her heart was beating fast, she was worried too. They had been seeing each other for six months and it was too early to get serious.

He was fifty years old though, and she 59, did he need the long courting ritual? Was this something that could end in marriage or just something fun they would run with until it was out of steam? Elizabeth never wanted it to run out of steam. She was falling for Tom and even though she kept it from herself sometimes that didn’t make it any less true. She opened the box, hoped to be nonchalant about whatever it was, but gasped.

“Oh my God,”

“Do you like it?”

“Tom…” She looked at him. “It’s beautiful, and too much.”

“No, no, no, I don’t want to hear too much. It'll be lucky to live a little life on your beautiful wrist.” He picked the bracelet up from its velvet bed. “Let’s put it on.”

It was surely antique, Elizabeth knew her antique jewelry. It was white gold, comprised entirely of sapphires and diamonds. She didn’t know how many carats it was, the stones were small, but it mattered little. It was beautiful, and she loved bracelets. Tom took her hand and kissed it. Then he held her wrist, doing the same. He slipped the bracelet on and closed the clasp.

“Beautiful.”

Elizabeth pulled him into a passionate kiss. She didn’t have anything left to say, or rather had too much to say. He was too much. How was this happening at this time in her life? When was the other shoe going to drop?

She’d lived her life, all the triumphs and tragedies…she didn’t even know how to do it all again. Pulling the towel from around his waist, Elizabeth smiled. He was a beautiful man in clothing; naked he was a masterpiece. When he was naked she didn’t have to think about anything.

“Should I be concerned that Martha knew to pack all of your favorite lingerie?” She asked as he slid it off her body.

“I may have helped a little.” He kissed her neck. “Let go, Lids. Let me carry the load for a little while.”

“I think too much.” She wrapped her legs around him, arching her body.

“I love that about you. I want to give you something you won't be able to stop thinking about.”

Elizabeth could find nothing to object to. Letting go for just a little while sounded like a good idea. She would do it bit by bit until she was free.

***

  



End file.
